Et Dieu créa la crème glacée
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Un jour, Dieu/ou plutôt Madame Brief  créa/acheta de la crème glacée. Il/elle   regretta sont geste. Comme d'habitude, c'est Végéta qui prend


Cette fic a été corrigé par Hallolo^^ Merci à elle!

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi. J'ai toujours pas réussi à obtenir Végéta, il ne veux pas me suivre je comprends pas pourquoi…

Résumé : Un jour, Dieu (ou plutôt Madame Brief) créa (acheta) de la crème glacée. Il (elle) regretta sont geste.

**Et Dieu créa la crème glacée**

Végéta était sur Terre depuis un bon moment déjà, Goku était revenu de Yardrat depuis quelque temps, lorsqu'il accepta enfin l'invitation de Bulma à participer à une de ces fêtes ridicules qui réunissaient toute la Z-team.

Pour l'occasion, Madame Brief lui avait acheté des vêtements neufs… qui n'étaient pas à sa taille .Le jean le serrait trop et la chemise était beaucoup trop grande. Il avait d'abord tempêté, refusant de porter un pareil accoutrement, puis (mais il ne l'avouera jamais) la mine triste de Madame Brief, le fit céder.

C'est que Madame Brief était si gentille, toujours à lui préparer de succulents petits plats ou à répondre aux questions qu'il avait sur la Terre et qu'il n'osait poser à quelqu'un comme Bulma, qui se serait moquée.

Il mit donc les vêtements neufs qu'elle lui avait acheté. Il le regretta bien vite. Si Bulma se contenta de sourire, heureuse de le voir faire un geste pour faire plaisir à sa mère, la bande de larves méprisables qu'elle appelait « amis » lui tapa rapidement sur le système. Il dû leur rappeler que malgré ces vêtement trop grand, malgré l'accord de paix temporaire qu'ils avaient passé, rien ne l'empêchait de les envoyer à l'hôpital.

L'ambiance se refroidit grandement. Par la suite, Végéta aurait préférer regagner sa salle de Gravité, mais il avait promis de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin du repas, et il tenait toujours ses promesse. Il engloutit deux demi-douzaines de brochettes et trois bols de salade avant d'aller s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre pour attendre le gâteau qui clôturerait son calvaire.

Il était environs quinze heures de l'après-midi, l'air était doux et Végéta s'était peut-être un peu assoupi, adossé à son tronc d'arbre, lorsqu'il fut réveillée par la voix haut-perché de Madame Brief :

- Mon cher Végéta, le dessert est servit. Je me suis permis de vous mettre un supplément de vanille.

- De quoi ?

- Tenez.

Elle lui tendit un immense bol, presqu'un saladier, remplis de plusieurs boules de glace blanche. Enfin, ça, Végéta l'ignorait. Pour lui, ce dessert lui était inconnu. Les gâteau, la viande –et encore pas toute- le riz, les pattes et les légumes, il connaissait, mais ça ! Il prit le plat, un peu agar et le posa près de lui avant de se redressé.

Ignorant que la glace, ça fondait, il prit le temps de frotter les yeux puis de se saisir du chaton qui était venu se loger sur son épaule et de discrètement –très discrètement- le caresser avant de le poser parterre. Ensuite, il leva les yeux pour parcourir le jardin du regard. Hélas pour lui, toutes les larves étaient encore présentes. Il nota que tous mangeait de ce truc, il n'avait pas demandé le nom.

Se saisissant à nouveau du bol, il constat qu'il était glacé. Il s'installa en tailleur et le calla sur ses genoux pour pouvoir le lâcher. Grâce à son jean, il ne sentit plus la fraicheur mais ne se douta pas qu'ainsi, il accélérait la vitesse de fonte du dessert.

Végéta se saisit de la cuillère à soupe (oui il avait une grande gu… bouche) qui était planté dans une des boules de glace. La crème à la vanille ayant trop patienté resta en grande partie collé à l'ustensile. Le prince l'observa quelque seconde mais sursauta en sentant un liquide froid couler sur ses doigts. La glace en fondant goutait. Sans réfléchir, Végéta alla lécher sa main puis, trouvant le gout agréable, remonta jusqu'à la cuillère qu'il nettoya minutieusement.

Une fois finit, il replongea la cuillère dans le bol. La glace ayant continuée à fondre était plus liquide que solide. Elle coula à nouveau le long de l'ustensile mais Végéta entrepris encore de la manger par petit cou de langue, faisant couler de la glace sur son menton.

Il savoura la glace les yeux fermé, sans se rendre compte qu'il poussait de petit gémissement de plaisir. Autour de lui, le silence s'était peu à peu fait. Personne n'aimait Végéta. Il était terrifiant. S'il n'y avait pas eu Goku, il serait mort, ou au moins aurait été chassé de cette planète. Mais Goku était naïf et avait un cœur trop pur pour être rancunier. Puis, il avait aimé se battre contre lui et voulait se battre à nouveau contre lui. Alors il était là. Mais personne n'aimait le Prince et tout le monde essayait de l'ignorer.

Pourtant, en cet instant, tout le monde le regardait. C'est que sans s'en apercevoir, Végéta offrait une image de lui tellement perverse ! Ses joues rougit par le plaisir de la gourmandise, ses yeux qui oscillait entre le mis-clôt et le clôt, cette petite langue rose qui venait lécher cette glace fatalement _blanche_, qui coulait sur ses lèvres, son menton, sur _cette_ cuillère soudainement si suggestive et sur ses mains.

Yajirobé, Yamcha, Krilin et Ten Shin Han ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils le fixaient, subjugué. Quelque blague vaseuse avait été murmuré (« si c'est se genre d'entrainement qu'il à eu dans l'armée de Freezer, c'est normal qu'il ait été battu ») mais tout les quatre se taisaient maintenant par peur de trahir leur _gêne_.

Les joues de Chaozu était plus rouges qu'à l'accoutumée. Il cachait son visage dans le pantalon de son ami pour ne pas avoir à regard l'audacieuse scène. Lunch elle-même préférait enfouir sa tête dans l'épaule musclée de son compagnon.

Tortue Génial aussi était silencieux. S'il ne saignait pas du nez, il n'en était pas loin. Il fallait avouer que, même si Végéta était un homme, dans ce jean moulant et cette chemise sombre trop large -tenue qui lui donnait un coté très bishonen- il était à tomber, même pour les représentants du sexe fort.

Bulma était rouge, trop de pensées peu catholiques lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à les canaliser. Cependant, une certitude s'imposait peu à peu dans son esprit : il fallait qu'elle ait un petit tête à tête avec Végéta et au diable Yamcha. De toute façon, il la trompait alors…

Monsieur Brief fixait sa glace, gêné alors que son épouse continuait de manger la sienne, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Piccolo, il restait de marbre, fidèle à lui-même. Enfin à l'extérieur parce qu'intérieurement, il était bouleversé par l'attitude de Végéta. Son cadet, Dendé, qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait son inconfort, étant de Nameck, jouait avec sa canne en fixant le sol.

Enfin, Chichi, outrée par ce spectacle répugnant, cachait les yeux de son fils en houspillant son mari pour qu'il aille trouver l'autre Saïyen et lui dire d'arrêter ses cochonneries !

Mais Goku se sentait bizarre. La façon dont Végéta mangeait sa glace n'était pas normale et même quelqu'un d'aussi niais que lui se sentait réagir. Pas qu'il ait envi du Prince ou quoi que se soit. Mais il trouvait l'image qu'il donnait de lui maintenant, complètement perverse sans savoir que c'était juste cela. A se demander comment il avait fait pour faire un enfant à sa femme. Il était perturbé.

Finalement, Chichi, voyant que Goku ne bougerait pas, ordonna à Gohan de garder les yeux fermé puis voulu s'approcher du Prince pour lui faire cesser cette ignoble dévergondage. Car Chichi avait certes peur de Végéta, mais ce qui la terrifiait encore plus, s'était qu'on pervertisse l'esprit de son cher petit Gohan.

Cependant, alors qu'elle s'approchait, Madame Son sentit qu'on lui tirait le bras. Elle se tourna vers Bulma, énervé et lui demanda ce qui lui prenait :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, t'es folle ! s'écria la Présidente de la Corps en retenant ses éclats de voix.

- Mais quoi ! Regarde-le ! Faut l'arrêter !

- S'il se rend compte de ce qu'il à fait, il va tous nous tuer !

Chichi se figea. Bien sur, il y avait Goku. Et elle était persuadée que son époux était plus fort que ce Prince sans couronne, mais une glace méritait-elle qu'on provoque une guerre ? Même si elle était mangée de la façon la plus perverse qui soit ?

- J'ai ta parole qu'il n'en recevra plus ? Finit par demander Chichi, menaçant Bulma d'un doigt autoritaire.

- Promis.

- Bon.

Elle retourna près de son fils, qu'elle serra contre elle("mais maman, je peux plus manger ma glace!") pour s'assurer qu'il ne voyait pas une seconde du monstrueux spectacle qui s'éternisait. C'est qu'il s'agissait d'une glace préparée par Madame Brief pour un estomac de Saïyen.

Enfin, après une éternité, Végéta avala la dernière cuillère. Comme s'il sortait d'une transe, il rouvrit les yeux, laissa tomber l'ustensile dans le bol et s'essuya le visage. Se fut une sorte de signal : autour de lui, toutes les conversations reprirent comme si elles n'avaient jamais stoppé.

- Rha… Ca colle. Râla-t-il tout bas.

Il fut pourtant entendu car quelque rire, venant de chez Yajirobé, Yamcha, Krilin et Ten Shin Han se firent entendre. Eux aussi, étaient sorti de leur transe et s'échangeait à nouveau des blagues vaseuses. (« Y'a autre chose qui colle et il doit connaitre, vu son comportement »)

Le Prince se leva et se dirigea vers Madame Brief. Il remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas : tout le monde fuyait son regard et il flottait dans l'air une étrange odeur, une odeur de gène et d'excitation. Mais il l'ignora.

- Comment ça s'appelle ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- De la glace, mon cher. Répondit la vieille dame, le sourire aux lèvres, une légère rougeur sur les pommettes. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué que son invité ne savait pas manger se dessert correctement.

- Y'en a encore ?

Il entendit bien le « mais c'est qu'il aime ça, en plus » de Yamcha, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Végéta était bien au dessus de toute ces larves insignifiantes.

- Heu… Fit Madame Brief.

Dans le dos de Végéta, toute la bande, hormis Tortue Génial qui faisait le contraire, disait silencieusement « non ». Alors la vieille dame perdit son sourire et reprit :

- Non, désolée mon cher. Mais j'ai du gâteau. Rajouta-t-elle, anticipant sa déception, en lui prenant le bol. Vous en voulez ? Je vous en apporte.

- Ok.

Avec Madame Brief, il n'était jamais méchant. Peut-être un peu impoli, mais la vieille dame savait l'amadouer avec sa si bonne cuisine. Il retourna s'installer sous l'arbre. En attendant que sa part de gâteau ne viennent, il suça et lécha ses doigts rendu collant par le sucre de la glace, ne mettant toujours pas fin au calvaire de la Z-team. En le voyant faire, Bulma rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine :

- Maman, fit-elle.

- Dire que je l'avais gardé pour demain, lui dit-elle en coupant le gros gâteau à la crème.

- Maman, jure-moi que tu ne serviras plus jamais de glace à Végéta !

Madame Brief regarda sa fille, soudainement sérieuse et lui répondit, tout aussi gravement :

- Je te le jure, ma puce. Plus jamais.

Fin.


End file.
